Saying Goodbye
by catniphawthorne
Summary: Hermione says goodbye to her Son as he heads off to Hogwarts, she could not be more proud of her little blonde haired boy, who's hair is the exact shade of his Fathers.


a/n; My first fanfic on my new page and I simply couldn't resist writing it. It's a simple Dramione one shot and something I simply had to do, I saw a graphic of this on tumblr, and I will post the link when I can find it again, I had to write this and I hope you enjoy it :) This is only ever intended as a one shot, however I am soon to start a Dramione multific I hope you will like.

* * *

><p>It was a most beautiful day, the perfect blue sky only ever broken by the odd cloud or puff of steam omitting from the train stood at Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. The Hogwarts Express stood as powerful as ever, the red never dull, the windows never anything but shiny and the gold edges glinting in the sun as always. It was the perfect day, and yet Hermione could only feel sadness, however her sadness became mixed with pride, surging pride that her Son, her beautiful perfect little boy (well at least in her eyes) would soon be heading of to Hogwarts, to learn everything she had ever learned, and to probably break the rules in the process; his personality did mirror his Fathers a lot after all.<p>

"Coat? Bag?" Hermione spoke softly, her hands moving forwards to smooth her sons face, to trace his cheekbones, just to remember him in those last moments before he was swept away. "I'm going to miss you so much" She said pulling him quickly into a bone crushing hug, tears pricking at her eyes as she held him. She knew she was being ridiculous, he would be back for Christmas, but this was the first time her Son would really be going away, besides the odd sleepover he had always lived at home.

"Chill Mum" The blonde haired boy muttered as he pulled away from his overly emotional Mother, he glanced around for his Father in support but he knew it would be wasted, he merely received a smug grin and shaking of a head, Scorpius knew he would have to battle this one alone. "I will be fine, and I'll be back for Christmas I promise"

"I know, I just" Hermione began once more before shaking her head, wiping at her eyes as she reached for her husbands hand. He wordlessly took it, and she moved into him, her body fitting perfectly in the crevice of his, as if though it was meant to fit their, as though they were two pieces of puzzle, destined to fit together forever. "I.." She began once again but her voice became cut of by the loud-sounding whistle of the Hogwarts Express, indicating the passengers were due on board.

This time it was young Scorpius who stepped forwards to embrace his Mother and Father. They hugged quickly the three of them holding one another in a silent family moment. They held one another tightly, it reminded Scorpius of the moment he had received his Hogwarts letter. His Mother had screeched in happiness dropping her wand and sending gold sparks across the room, his Father had then swept him up in his arms and they had embraced as a family, like they were now.

"You be good okay?" Hermione said her voice thick with tears as she gave her Son one last kiss on the cheek. She clutched at her husband's hand, her nails digging into his palm as she desperately tried to keep composed. It would not do to suddenly break down in the middle of the platform, so instead she clung to her husband, and he kept a tight hold on her; keeping her safe, as he always did and as he always would.

"He'll be fine" Draco whispered in her ear, his words comforting to hear. "Won't you Son?" He said shooting the boy a wink and a smile. He leaned forwards pulling him into a hug before whispering softly "Do try to get into Gryffindor, it would make your Mum ecstatic, though we're happy with anywhere you end up"

Draco then pulled back, smiling as he reached for his wife, they could hardly stay away from one another. It was as though they were bound to one another by an invisible rope, a rope that was rarely, if ever extended. He shot Hermione a smile, and out of the corner of his eye noticed Potter waiting with his own children, he recognised his wife: Cho Chang stood beside him, and he couldn't help but smile, he was oddly glad Potter was happy, and oddly enough they got on quite well now days, well they had to for Hermiones sake. Thank god Weasley had blanked Hermione and Harry ever since Hermione had introduced their relationship, he wasn't sure if he could handle being civil with that idiot.

"Alright darling?" Hermione spoke following his gaze and waving across at Harry. She turned back to Scorpius as the second whistle sounded and she quickly pulled him into a third and last hug. "Go on sweetheart, I love you" She said before bundling him onto the train, Draco carrying and passing across his brand new owl, mummering his 'I love you' as he handed over the boys cauldron, just before the train began to take off.

Draco's arm ensnared around Hermiones shoulder, and she held him tightly as they waved Scorpius away, tears glistening on her cheeks as he soon became a speck in the distance. A small sob left her lips and she turned to Draco, hugging him tightly, his arms made her feel safe, and though she missed Scorpius, she knew he would write and he would be home for Christmas soon.

"Come on sweetheart let's go home" Draco said, wrapping his arm around her, as they headed for the invisible barrier that would take them back through the platform and back home. "He will be fine, you know he will, we raised a good boy"

"We did, didn't we?" Hermione said turning and smiling at her husband, her eyes still sparkling with tears "We really did"

* * *

><p>So what did you guys think? Please review and request any other little dramione one shots you would like me to do!<p> 


End file.
